


Beware the Goba Yaba

by SilentAvera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Couple Disagreements, Established Relationship, Fears of Child Rearing, Hurt/Comfort, Kids Are Sponges, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Raising children, They Really Do Pick Up On Things, Watch What You Say To Them, fear of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera
Summary: It's pronounced "Baba Yaga", and while Yuuri and Victor's kid is working on some annunciations, her parents are working on figuring out which invisible monsters are worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In being raised by a mother who herself has anxiety and depression, knowing she did her best with the hand she was dealt in raising 3 children -by herself- makes me really take a step back and think, wow - I literally had Wonder Woman for a mom, and like even though she was sad all the time, she gave us her all, and how I, myself, AM NEVER HAVING CHILDREN EVER - I would be waaay too protective, but I can think about what it would be like for imaginary characters to do so~!
> 
> LET THE SELF-INDULGENT CHILD REARING BEGIN~! 8D

It started out typically enough for any couple. Mika was disobeying her parents, running here, running there, her young Alpha blood fueling athleticism she had yet to understand. She understood she was being “bad”, but she was having fun first, and her parents would chase her around when they played with her, so this couldn’t be _too_ bad.

Mila was watching the forms of Mika and Victor (and Makkachin) racing in and out of sight from the doorway, her large dark eyes just peering over the edge of the tub. Yuuri had stopped bathing her and was yelling over his shoulder at Mika to stop running from her father and to get in the tub, following up with, “GO” –

“CHYETYRYE” –

“SAN” –

“DVA” –

When Yuuri and Victor started counting down together in their native tongue, the monkey business was OVER, and they always yelled the last number together –

_“ONE” –_

_And yet_ – Yuuri still heard Mika’s pounding little feet, he stood up, hands covered in bubbles –

_“MIKA!!”_

The piercing sound of something heavy, fragile, and old shattering into a million pieces rang throughout their home like a shot.

 _“Ooooooooh,”_ Mila cooed as she sank down in the water. Yuuri hurried out of the bathroom to make sure no one was hurt, coming to sight of Mika (finally) stopped in her tracks, she and Victor separated by the broken remains of an antique glass frame that held their family portrait, the one and only heirloom Victor had salvaged from his home.

And there stood Mika, underneath disapproving looks from both of her parents and understanding that she had done something, really, truly, _bad._

 

***

 

Yuuri and Victor never used spanking or any other physical punishment, yet one couldn’t help but wonder if a poppin’ at least crossed their minds over this. Yuuri pulled over his night shirt, he glanced over at his mate scrolling through antique repair shops on his phone, unfortunately there were only three to choose from, and all of them had sorry ratings; the remains of the frame was collected in a tupperware container and set on their dresser. Victor sighed. Yuuri leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna go tuck the twins in now.”

“I’ll be in after you,” Victor never broke eye contact with his phone, now scrolling through different brands of glass glue.

Mika had never seen her father so upset before, _at her,_ at least. She was used to being daddy’s little “zaichik”, her looks taking after Victor (Mila after Yuuri), always being under his shadow, always what would bring a gleam to his eyes…..There wasn’t any yelling after the frame broke, but the air was sharp, and if she could touch it, pointy. Her mother bathed her in silence, and left her and Mila to dress themselves in silence.

“Why didn’t you get in the tub?” asked Mila.

“I don’t know.” She did, but didn’t want to admit it, this wasn’t just a boundary crossed, it was as smashed as Papa’s picture frame.

“You wanted to be bad?”

“I don’t know.”

“Papa and momma are very upset.”

“I know.”

“Tell them you’re sorry.”

“I did.”

“Tell them again.”

Their door was slightly cracked open, Mika watching it intently to see which parent would appear to tuck them in goodnight. Usually it was both of them, but Mika knew tonight was going to be a little different; her naturally brighter eyes open wider, and Mila’s naturally droopier ones furrowed into perpetual concern.

Yuuri knocked twice on their cracked door, pushing it open and entering as quietly as a specter.

“Where’s Papa?” asked Mika.

“He’ll be here in a minuet to come kiss you both goodnight, but he is still very hurt because of what your actions led to, Mika.” Yuuri’s voice was soft, but stern, and to the point, sharp like the air.

Mila got her kiss, tuck in, and a loving goodnight, Yuuri turned to Mika, “Mika, come here.”

Mika did as instructed quickly, taking her princely teddy bear with her, following Yuuri out of the twins’ bedroom; Mila sunk into her bed with a frown.

Mika stayed close to Yuuri as she was led to the living room, she had never been taken out of bed like this before. Yuuri picked her up and placed her on the sofa, he kneeling down to be eye level with her, but still, Mika was almost cowering from her mother’s studious look. “Mika, I am _very_ disappointed in you. Why didn’t you listen to us?”

Mika clutched her bear, “I was running.”

“We run _outside._ We run when it’s _playtime._ Not when it’s time for your bath to get ready for bed. You didn’t answer my question, why didn’t you listen to us?”

Mika was silent, the answer would only get her into more trouble for sure…she shrunk under her parent’s silent glare, and stayed silent. She tried hiding behind her bear, but Yuuri softly pulled the bear aside so they could keep eye contact.

“Well?”

“…….”

“Did you want to see how it _felt_ to be so bad?”

“……..”

Yuuri breathed deeply through his nose, “Well you were _bad._ And now, your father’s picture frame is broken beyond repair.”

“We can’t get another one?”

“No Mika. There was only one in the whole entire world. And now it’s broken, forever. There is no replacement for it. How many times have we told you to be careful stomping down the halls? Even running outside? It’s for your protection Mika. Your legs are very strong, this house is old, things will fall, or you’ll run into something before you can stop. Papa knows how to control his strength, he can run lightly, and he was all but flying in trying to catch you. What if the frame had fallen on you? Or Makkachin? Makkachin is very old, and you’re very young, we don’t want you to get hurt, especially when we’ve told you what to do to protect yourself, _and you ignore it.”_

Mika’s deeply saddened expression included a quivering lip.

“I want you to think about what you did Mika, and why we have these rules in place. I don’t understand why your attitude this evening was so poor, but I hope you understand how hurt we are by it.”

Mika’s eyes welled up, “I understand.”

“When Papa comes by, you tell him you’re sorry, _from the heart.”_

“I’m very sorry Momma,” a few tears slipped out. It always pained Yuuri to see his kids cry, but the tears make it stick.

“Thank-you Mika, I forgive you.” Yuuri leaned over, and kissed the top of her head, “I love you very much my Hinata-chan.” Yuuri led Mika back to bed, Mila already turned to her side with her eyes closed. Yuuri tucked his fair-haired daughter in, whispering, “Now you be sure to tell your father you understand what you did was wrong, and that you won’t do it again.”

“I will,” Mika whispered back.

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Goodnight.”

“Momma?”

“Yes?”

“What if papa won’t forgive me?”

“Sweetheart, of course he will, _but remember_ your apology has to be from the heart, or his forgiveness won’t mean anything.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight Mika.”

“Goodnight.”

Yuuri exited their room and almost squealed in nearly bumping into Victor, Yuuri didn’t even hear him! _“Oh my goodness you scared me,”_ Yuuri whispered.

“I’m sorry Love, didn’t mean to,” Victor whispered back trying to stifle his half-smile, “Is Mila already asleep?”

“I think so, be careful what you say, I swear she has ears in her dreams. Mika is going to give you a proper apology now, I spoke to her.”

“I heard, thank-you.”

They shared a brief kiss, “I’ll see you in bed,” said Yuuri, Victor nodded, and entered the twin’s room.

Mika was up and ready, her little heart hurting and pounding. Victor first gave a kiss to a sleeping Mila, then glided over to Mika, sitting down on the edge of her bed like a snowy owl descending on a perch, and with just as piercing a glance.

Mika gulped, the words stuck in her throat. As an alpha, like her father, she would face challenges from other would-be rivals with searing blood in her future, but right now she is just a child, and Victor, a full grown adult, who probably should have thought his opening statement through a little more –

“I never thought one of my children would be at risk in getting snatched away by Baba Yaga.”

Mika was snapped out of her trance, “….Goba Yaba?”

“Baba Yaga.”

“Goba Yaba.”

“Ba- _ba_ , Ya- _ga.”_

“Bobby Yom” –

 _“Is a witch._ A witch with red eyes and long claws, and rows and _rows_ of sharp iron teeth – _and_ she steals _bad_ children away who disobey their parents.”

Mika sunk down under her blankets, “I’m sorry papa,” her voice was so tiny, Victor only picked it up with his refined hearing.

“There is a way to make Baba Yaga reconsider, and that is for you to be the best Mika you can be from now on. Not the naughty Mika you showed your mother and I this evening, or she _will_ come, and break our hearts by stealing you away.”

“Okay papa, I’m sorry,” came Mika’s voice from under the blankets, “I don’t want to be stealing away.”

_“Stolen.”_

“….Would it be better if I was gone?”

Victor pulled the blanket off his daughter, “Absolutely not Mika,” Victor immediately regretting ever mentioning his childhood fable, “Like I said, your mother and I would be heartbroken, _heartbroken,_ if anything happen to you or Mila.” Victor scooped his daughter up, holding her close, “We love you so much, and that will never change.”

Mika nuzzled Victor’s heart, “I’m very sorry papa, I’ll be good, I promise…”

“Thank-you, my zaichik, I forgive you,” Victor kissed the top of her head and set her back in bed, tucking her in.

“Are you better now?”

Victor wanted to just sweep the entire incident under rug looking into those big pale eyes, but now was as good as ever to get another important lesson in. He shook his head, “This hurt doesn’t go away quickly, but your apology is helping very much to heal it. You know that photo frame was very precious to me.”

“Even more than me?”

“No, of course not. It was very special in another way. You know how your Prince Purple bear is very important to you?”

“Yes.”

“Even more than that. It belonged to my mother, remember I told you that Grandma Nikki hugs us close in that frame?” Now it really hit Mika what she had done, her face crinkling down into the precursor of explosive crying – “Mika, Mika, shhh, shh, _shhh, baby, shh”_ – Victor scooped her up again into him to try and mute her tears, “Grandma will always hug us sweetheart, frame or no frame, her spirit, her soul is always around us, remember she can always see us down from heaven, and every time a butterfly lands on you, or a ladybug, or a little rainbow moth, that’s grandma giving you a kiss….”

Victor held her until she cried herself out, wiping her tears and snot away with his shirt, Mika having seemingly cried her own body weight in grief all over him.

“Mika, listen to me,” Mika nodded wiping her eyes, “Today is over, it’s done with, tomorrow, starts something new. Remember we learn from the past, tonight, I want you to know how much your mother and I, and grandma, will always, _always_ love you. Give us your best Mika. Goodnight, my sweet one.” Victor tucked her in again and kissed her on the top of her head. Mika watching him leave before turning to hug Prince Purple and falling asleep.

As Victor left the room, and with Mila turned away from him (not moving even a hair), he didn’t see that she was wide awake.

 

Victor quickly took off his night shirt, chucking it into the laundry basket, and didn’t seek out another one. As soon as his body hit the bed, he and Yuuri melded together like magnets, Yuuri throwing his arms around his husband, moaning softly, he was already half asleep, his talk slightly slurred, “How did the talk do? I sense there were more tears.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” said Victor, “Hurricane Mika made an appearance, but it’s just one of those things that needs to get cried out.”

“You know, we could have a craftsman melt down the pieces and make something new of it.”

“I suppose.” Victor inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, “….You were right, I should have kept it in our room.”

Yuuri shook his head, “It was beautiful, and a lovely reminder to have right as we got home….She will learn for sure after this. I’m just sorry it had to be _that_ frame that got broken, it had to be _that_ heirloom, it couldn’t have been a cup, a dish, that, stupid little porcelain figure on the hallway shelf” –

“Where did we buy that from anyway?”

“I have no idea, it’s almost as if it just appeared out of nowhere” –

“Oooooh~ Like a ghost~ Hm….hmmmmmmmm…” Victor clutched tighter around his husband, “……Yuuri….please don’t be mad at me” –

“How could I be mad at you for” –

“I told Mika about Baba Yaga.”

Yuuri groaned, “Oh, Victo _rrrrrr_ …Whyyyyyyyyyyy, _we talked about how to discipline them” –_

“Lapse of judgment, I’m sorry, I’m not proud of it, but it should be fine, Mika’s a big girl who’s going to take responsibility” –

“If they wake up with nightmares you’re dealing with it.”

“I know.”

Yuuri huffed and retracted his arms from his husband, crossing them over his chest as he grumbled.

“It’ll be fine,” said Victor trying to cuddle with a more stiff Yuuri, “This was a lesson well earned as they say” –

“I thought we were parenting them _without_ scarring them into submission,” Yuuri spat, “They’re going to act out, _they’re five,_ it’s up to us to reel in that behavior – and you _know_ Mila most likely heard that story too, she sleeps like a feather!”

“Ah….”

“Who was it that became terrified, _terrified_ of stepping on tile floors after merely catching a _glimpse_ of that movie Yurio and Beka were watching?”

“Ah, yes, Terminator 2, that T-1000 scene.”

“And we had to go stomping around on _all_ tile floors to show there was no metal man hiding and waiting to jump out?”

“Yes, but –”

“And Mila _still_ is hesitant to step on tile floors! No matter what we say or do, it can stick with them – even if you went out and took back all the Baba Yaga nonsense, it is going to stick with them because they’re at that age where they are understanding what is truth and lies around them and one thing they know for sure is that fear is truth! Their window for magic is shrinking every year – if Mila was asleep, Mika is going to tell her about Baba Yaga, how it’s going to take her only sibling away and she’ll be alone. Then, you’re going to have to tell them that Baba Yaga isn’t real, and once Baba Yaga isn’t real, then Santa Clause isn’t real, then the Easter Bunny isn’t real – or the tooth fairy, and then the fables that _don’t_ terrify our daughter aren’t real, and then what stories are she left with to help keep her calm at night? _This is a tender time – they need to make decisions from a sound place –”_

 _“And they will,_ Yuuri, please, _moya lyubov,_ they will understand, when it comes down to it, they are strong, _so strong_ – but there are some things we can only teach by letting them experience a little of what’s really out there, a teaspoon at a time, before it all comes crashing in because what would be more jarring than if all you’ve known is paradise to suddenly be destroyed” –

“Well we’re fixing to find out when Mila sees Baba Yaga in every sour face” –

“Yuuri, we grew up with our parents scaring us a bit” –

“A _bit_ he says” –

“And we turned out alright!”

Yuuri glared at his mate.

 _“Slushat’,_ even if the magic in their world is somewhat shrunk a bit after this, they’ll have that much more time to develop good methods to deal with reality” –

“They’re, _five,_ Victor. I thought we agreed to give them a childhood they could fall back that when, _yes,_ reality rears its big ugly head, they can know, and feel, and relish in how much they’re loved, and that their dreams, and beliefs, can carry them through even the darkest of moments, the strength has to come from within _first._ I never, ever want us to be a _source_ of fear – _we’re supposed to comfort them and assuage their fears –_ and then you go and tell our child about a monster that _you told me_ – kept you shivering under the covers for months! Is that how you want to picture Mika and Mila spending their nights? Waking up so sleepy that they have trouble in school” –

“Yuuri you’re writing the book before the sentences” –

“And when the time comes that _do_ hear something scary at school, we, _as parents,_ _Victor,_ can look them in the eye and thread the needle that is the psychosis of a young child’s mind to present them with reality they can  u n d e  r s t a n d, and cope with as they develop their mentalities” –

“Yuuri, if I may, a rebuttal, they’re getting older, and will continue to do so” –

Yuuri sat up, _“How many times have you told me that having your childhood severed made it so hard for you to believe in love?”_

 _“And yet, we’re married,”_ said Victor sitting up with his mate, “Yuuri, our children are not stuffed in an orphanage or pressured to do, _anything._ They’re _here,_ with _us,_ and I know _you_ can’t stand to accept that they are going to suffer but” –

“Which is _why_ the foundation _now_ is so important Victor. Why on earth was Mika so bad? She was testing boundaries, and we let her know she is not above any law – just like I’m telling you” –

“Seriously Yuuri” –

 _“You are wrong,”_ there, Victor heard the tears in his husband’s voice, _“Honestly, I know you’re upset but remember what we’re trying to teach and protect here,”_ Yuuri clutched his wrist, _“You know what can come at night when they’re completely defenseless,”_ Yuuri held himself as he turned away from his husband, his shoulders trembling against the pillows and sheets.

“Yuuri, that’s not…I know that…..” Victor sighed. He went in for the apologetic cuddle, but a sharp hiss from Yuuri sentenced Victor to only sleeping near his mate, not that either of them got much rest that night.

Including Mila.

 

***

 

That morning Victor wasn’t going to let Yuuri start his day thinking the worst. In the time they had before they woke up the twins, Victor wrapped his arms around his mate as he went about his sink routine, planting small, sweet kisses to his husband’s shoulders and neck. Yuuri didn’t hiss Victor away at least (probably because he had a mouthful of toothpaste) giving him time to make his plea –

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it right,” said Victor, “You know I’m good for it. Our kids are going to show you what they’re made of, and I’m gonna show you a deeper kind of magic that’ll never go away.”

Yuuri spit into the sink, wiping his mouth, “You don’t need to perform here Victor.”

“Yuuri, _please” –_

Yuuri turned around and looked him in the eye, “Just be their father.”

“I’m a husband too.”

“They need you more.”

“…As you wish.” With that, Victor left Yuuri alone having received the message loud and clear that his mate hadn’t forgiven him, and it hurt, but he wasn’t going to push it any further. He knows his mate has a very valid point, but so does he, yet even trying to meet halfway wasn’t going to be much of a compromise.

One promise he would do well to not cast out was to never argue in front of their kids. They had their disagreements like any couple would, but they wouldn’t show their teeth with their children present, and would resolve the issue well before it could become A Problem.

This was A Problem right off the bat.

At the beginning of their relationship, every action Victor did that hurt Yuuri could be seen as careless given how sensitive Yuuri is, but Yuuri always managed to scrape himself together and get through it, sometimes even coming out better for it, and Victor would learn how to map out Yuuri’s feelings and moods. Though that, Victor learned how to truly care and love someone that wasn’t Makkachin, or a coach, or a rinkmate, but a _soul_ mate. Yuuri and Victor built their relationship by opening each other’s doors they had long since shut off, nothing was off limits, feelings or hands.

That gamble of hearts led to a marriage built on a foundation that they could talk to each other without reservation, and a love, neither thought was possible in getting banged and bruised up by social constructs and unforgiving circumstances in family, careers, and just plain life, which is why when Yuuri did his deflecting it would irritate Victor so much.

Their kids are sponges, and they’re getting to that age where they’ll be able to see through their mother’s mask with ease, every movement, every single tone in their voice, they can decipher that Something Is Not Right. Yuuri will be putting on quite the acting feat this morning, and Victor will play along all for the sake of their kids’ mental health as their own just tumbles like a shoe in a dryer, and Yuuri accused Victor of performing? Between the two of them, Yuuri would be the one with an Academy Award in feigning just getting out of bed for the day.

But that was a whole other can of worms, and Victor knew this wasn’t the time to talk about it, _yet._ Every single member of his family is teetering emotionally, right now the kids needed their father, and no matter how much Yuuri deflected, he needed his husband.

When they were discussing starting a family together, Yuuri put forth all his fears – and it wasn’t that pregnancy itself scared him…It was what he could, or _would,_ pass down to their kids. There were some very ugly parts of himself that Yuuri wished he could carve out of him, but Victor would always tell him that he didn’t marry only parts of Yuuri, he married all of him.

“And I’m glad you can see though my many, many, many, many, many” –

“Victorrrr~”

“Faca~des.”

The way Yuuri would roll the “R’s” when drawing out Victor’s name almost sounded like purring. The gravitas of it all wasn’t lost on them as Yuuri talked his fears through with Victor, and they made a sworn pact, “Our promise is to protect this (Yuuri hugged himself), this, (Yuuri held his hand over his heart), and this (Yuuri pointed to his head),” the body, heart, and mind, so if, _if,_ Yuuri passed down his own demons, their children could stomp them flat.

But even then, their desire for kids of their own almost came to a tragic end before it could ever begin. Yuuri was sick throughout the entire pregnancy, and the twins came out prematurely at 25 weeks. They were so tiny, barely a pound each, their parents could hold their entire bodies in just their hands, and what was supposed to be a time of great joy was now filled with such fear that their babies wouldn’t make it, but against the odds they did.

Still, Yuuri berated himself relentlessly for it, crying that he had cursed them since he wasn’t strong enough to even carry them full-term. Sometimes Victor thinks he still chastises himself for it. Yuuri is right in that his anxiety, his depression, drowns out any and all pleas of love when it is at its absolute worst, and right now as Victor dresses himself for work, it is screaming in Yuuri’s ear.

Victor understands why his husband is so mad at him, because it is Yuuri’s greatest fear that one day, they would find “mysterious” tiny cuts on their kids’ bodies, or worse.

But Victor is trying to show his mate that despite all of what Yuuri had gone through, he is still standing here today, and their kids will do the same.

As they got their babies ready for school, Yuuri played the part so well that even Victor was starting to get fooled with their eye cues. When they were fixing to leave to their cars (Mika bouncing outside like a rabbit, Mila standing there perfectly) Victor tried to go in for a kiss, but got Yuuri’s cheek instead as he reached for his keys. Yuuri paused and looked right at Victor, Victor touching their foreheads together, seeing the fear in his mate’s eyes. He pressed a hand to the small of Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri let Victor kiss him properly, Yuuri giving his own plea as their mouths intertwined for Victor to see this through to a good end. Once the kiss broke, the both of them turning to leave, Victor snuck a butt grab making Yuuri jump, and Yuuri shot Victor back a flustered (but appreciative) glance to Victor’s more smoldering one.

“Papa takes us to school today!” Mika piped as she bounced.

“Papa is, up, up you go, wave bye to your mother” –

“BYE BYE MOMMY I LOVE YOU 8D!!!”

“Bye momma, have a good day.”

Yuuri blew kisses to all of them, “Bye bye! Bye bye! I will see you all when I get home!”

“BYE BYE MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” –

One day Mika will learn the intricate delicacies of controlling her volume level, but today is not that day. They got down no yelling in school, or inside places, but outside is fair game, and the car was, technically, outside. Their kids would be fluent in Japanese, Russian, English, and Sign Language by the time they were grown.

“Mika darling momma heard you, buckle up, buckle up now, the car can’t move till you’re in your seat.” Mila was already sitting there perfectly as Mika corrected herself. Another line Victor would never, ever erase was pitting the siblings against one another saying things like, “Oh look how well Mila is behaved”, or “look how brave Mika is being”, there’s enough of those examples at school, and while Yuuri and Victor didn’t agree with it, it was a tactic that got results.

If anything, their kids knew that their parents were safe for a fault or two to not be blasted with by the spot light, and that was turning out to be quite the needle to thread, hence the broken picture frame.

*Like Yuuri said, Mika was testing boundaries,* Victor thought as he drove them to school, *They know right from wrong, and sometimes they just need a course correction...* Meanwhile, Mika was singing along to the Frozen soundtrack –

“LET IT GOOOOOO, LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO, CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMOOOOORE” –

Mila just hummed along, Mika singing (screaming) didn’t bother her, too much, but she greatly preferred to just listen to the song.

“Mika baby, maybe let Elsa sing a little bit?” Victor’s ears were ringing surely Mila’s had to be as well, “You can hurt your voice if you sc – sing too much.”

“Okay papa :3”

And Mika was silent, and stayed silent, leaving Mila for once being the louder of the two with just her humming.

Here, Victor took his chance, turning down the CD player as the song ended, “Okay girls, there’s something I need to speak to the two of you about” –

“Am I in trouble?” Mika asked.

“No, no baby, but first, Mila, do you know about someone named Baba Yaga?”

“Yes.”

No surprise there. “Okay, well then you know she has a temperament in dealing with behavior, but she only has that temperament because of something she went through in her life. Baba Yaga acts that way because of something that hurt her, and now because she is hurt, she’ll hurt others because she thinks it’s the right thing to do. She thinks she’s helping other people that share her views, but she is not helping at all because she is only spreading pain.”

“Is Baba Yaga real?” Mila asks.

“Of course she’s real!” Mika piped –

“I knew Baba Yaga when I was a child myself. Papa made mistakes too, but I learned something in those days. As scary as Baba Yaga sounds, you two can help her, like how I did. Should you ever see Baba Yaga, know she is acting out of pain, and you can talk to her, and tell her all the good things in the world, and all the good things you do, and she’ll leave, and feel better.”

Victor could see the relief in Mila’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“So Baba Yaga likes to hurt people because she was hurt?”

“Yes. But the best way, always the best way to help someone like that is with kindness, to help them remember how much good there is in the world.” Victor was pulling up to the school now, he turned around before a teaching aide could reach them, “So you two just be the very best you can be, and you can help Baba Yaga and yourselves be better.”

“Okay papa.”

“Bye bye now, I love you,” said Victor as their kids were helped out of the car.

“BYE BYE PAPA I LOVE YOU” –

“Love you papa” –

“Bye bye my loves.”

It always sucked driving away, watching them go inside in the rearview mirror, but that’s a part of parenting, letting them go and letting them discover and learn who they are and what they can do.

On their first day of school however, Victor had Hurricane Mika, Mila, and Yuuri all beat soundly, it was The Great Flood Victor Nikiforov, not that Yuuri wasn’t a wreck himself (because he REALLY was), Victor was just a bigger one because that was the last memory he had of his mother, her waving him off on his first day of school.

Victor got to the rink just a little ahead of his scheduled time, he could already see his students warming up, he snuck around to his office and called Yuuri, hoping he would pick up,

“Hello?”

“Hey, you got a little time?”

“I just got to the studio, I can walk and talk.”

“I’ve got it all settled Love, listen how I spun it,” as Victor talked, he could hear Yuuri’s footsteps on the pavement, and then his footsteps stopped. “So you see? Turn the negative into a positive. They don’t have to be scared of Baba Yaga because they can help her instead, there are folklores where Baba Yaga isn’t a monster you know, and our kids are going to turn Baba Yaga into an entity they can eventually befriend like the tooth fairy or Santa Clause – because Santa knows to be a little judgey with naughty kids too right?” –

“Santa Clause doesn’t eat children.”

“Krampus does.”

“Oh god Victor, _please don’t” –_

“I’m not, I’m not, but should our children get wind of more of these fables, they’re going to take someone who many see a monster and turn them into a friend – and they’ll be able to do that with the boogey man, and the closet monsters, and maybe, maaaybe if we can spin it right, that T-1000 because Mila will not see that movie till she’s like, 20” –

 _“God willing,”_ said Yuuri, he paused, and, “Okay…alright….I think you got this Victor….Yeah….this should work….I’m sorry I snapped at you, but Victor” –

“I know, I know my love, sometimes I need a course correction too.”

“Me too.”

“But they’re going to be fine, they are, trust me on this, we have two amazing children.”

“Two beautiful children.”

“Yes.”

Victor felt relief himself in hearing genuine calm in Yuuri’s voice.

“Alright, let’s see how this plays out.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee, let's finish up this little doodle fic X3
> 
> Shout out to my old elementary school, thanks for all the trauma 8D! And to my mom who always had my back ;w;

Yuuri picked up the twins from school, Mika as her happy bouncing bubbly self, and Mila settled in her reserved nature. “Hello my darlings,” piped Yuuri as his kids hauled themselves into the car, “did you two have a good day?”

“Mh-hm~! I got a star sticker!” Mika piped back.

“Really?”

“But then I lost it.”

“Oh, Mika” –

“I wasn’t the only one _talking,_ the teacher always takes away my stars because I have shiny hair like papa.”

“Mika that is not the case, you were talking when the teacher was talking?”

“Yes.”

“Then sweetheart you need to be quiet and respect your teacher when they’re talking, it’s not because you have shiny hair.”

“I’m the _only one_ with shiny hair, I want to paint it black.”

“Oh Mika your hair is _beautiful,_ it makes you special.”

“I like your hair,” said Mila.

“So Mika, lets try harder in respecting the classroom rules okay?”

“Okay.”

“Mila? How was your day sweetie?”

“Momma what are the bad points for Baba Yaga?” asked Mika before Mila could even open her mouth –

“Bad points?”

“How many times can I mess up before she tries to take me away?”

Yuuri was so tempted to put an end to all the Baba Yaga nonsense at the mere thought of his daughter worrying she’ll be taken away, but this was something his husband started and dammit they were going to ride this out together, “Baby your Father told you the way to stop Baba Yaga from taking you right?”

“Yes?”

“So then you don’t need to worry about being taken away, _ever,_ because you have done so many good things already – the best ones being that you learn from your mistakes. You’re not going to run around all crazy in the house again right?”

“Uh-huh” –

“And you’re going to try harder to not talk when the teacher is talking yes?”

“Uh-huh” –

“Well then see? Good things. You just need to mind your manners and be the best Mika you can be.”

“Do good points take away bad points?” asked Mila.

Yuuri cursed their society for already implanting in his children their worth being tied to goddamn imaginary numbers – “Points don’t matter,” said Yuuri, “Baba Yaga will only show her face to bad people, you two are _not_ bad people, yes you will make some mistakes, but you two are good, good people who can help Baba Yaga.”

“Okay.”

“So Mila sweetie, how was your day?”

“I drew pictures the teacher thought were, ‘unsettling’, she told me to show them to you.”

“Oh? What did you draw?” Mila pulled the picture out of her backpack – “Oh no sweetie, Momma’s driving right now, you can show me at home, tell me what you drew.”

“Baba Yaga crying.”

“Oh…? What made you decide to draw that?”

“It was a story, I didn’t get to finish it. The next picture I was going to draw was her happy with flowers, but the teacher told me to stop once she saw what I had drawn and draw something else. So I drew what I thought would appease her, a farting dog.”

Yuuri stifled his guffaw, Mila inherited her parents’ sass no doubt, their teacher was always posting pictures and videos of her dog on her Facebook account and the poor thing had a bit of a gas problem, “Did it appease her?”

“No, but Mr. Petrov thought it was very funny.”

“Well you can finish drawing at home, and at home, you can draw whatever you want. At school, you two need to remember to take into account other people’s feelings around you, and show them courtesy.”

“Okay momma.”

“Mila do you have the dog picture?”

“Yes?”

“Show it to your father, I know he will appreciate it, and I want to see it too.” That made Mila smile, and Yuuri cherished it, he doesn’t see his droopy-eyed baby girl smile wide like that too much –

“Momma I have seen something slippery,” said Mika.

“Slippery?” Yuuri quirked an eyebrow –

“Mr. Sokolov is a butt toucher,” said Mika, “I saw him” –

_“What?”_

“He only touches Mrs. Gagolin’s butt though,” said Mila.

“Woah – wait” –

“I told you that is something adults do,” said Mila –

“Papa also pinches your butt momma! Why does he do that?”

Yuuri’s face flushed – “Mika, th-thhat’s something only married couples do” _– butt pinching is canceled forever –_

“Mr. Sokolov and Mrs. Gagolin are not married,” said Mila –

“DEBAUCHERY!!!” Mika shouted –

_“Mika don’t say that, you don’t know what that word means” –_

“It means an eruption of sexual pleasure” –

“No that’s an _orgasm,”_ said Mila.

All the pearl clutching in the world couldn’t grasp how fast Yuuri’s head was spinning, _did his daughters really know so much already?! When?! WHEN?! JUST THIS MORNING FUCKING BABA YAGA WAS THE WORST –_

“Mika, Mila, where did you hear those words? Who told you what they meant?

“Raphael told me, his dad is a there, rah, piss.”

*A couple’s therapist, GOT IT.* “Well Raphael needs to learn that there is a time and place for discussing certain topics, the teacher didn’t say anything?”

“No, we could talk so they didn’t pick on him.”

“That is a very grown up topic Mika, Mila, please don’t ever bring that up at school, if you two have any questions about, _anything,_ please try to come to either me or your father first.”

“Yes mommy.”

“We know.”

Yuuri took a couple calming breaths, his protective Omega instincts flaring up, turning his eyes dark, his kids catching wind in his scent the change of his mood.

“Mommy don’t be upset,” said Mika, “We’re okay.”

“I’m fine baby. I’m just _surprised_ you know about this topic because it is a very, very grown up topic.”

“Well, Mrs. Gagolin is always smiling when Mr. Sokolov touches her,” said Mila, “It’s not something really bad, they like each other.”

Yuuri’s head blew a fuse.

“But they’re married to Mr. Gagolin and Mrs. Sokolov,” said Mika.

“That is a _whole_ other topic,” said Yuuri who has aged about a decade.

“Do you and papa love other people like married people?”

 _“Absolutely not,_ your father and I are married to _each other,_ and we only, _only_ are ever with each other.”

“That’s good,” said Mika, “I don’t want any other mommies or daddies,” My darling~! “Two is enough.” Child :/ “There’s nobody in the whole wide world that can ever replace momma or papa,” Awwwww~! “And you only like each other’s butts” –

“It’s time for some tunes!” piped Yuuri, “Let’s sing with Elsa and Anna!”

“And Olaf! 8D!!”

The rest of the drive home (as Mika belted out every song) Yuuri just stewed in the revelations of what his children came forth with and Oh. My. God. Becky.

*FIVE STAR SCHOOL MY ASS, DO THEY HAVE NO SHAME???? IN FRONT OF THE KIDS???? IN FRONT OF THE KIDS?????* Well apparently the butt grabbing between Victor and Yuuri was still spotted by their kids, soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – BUT STILL - 

A tremor started in Yuuri’s hand that kept until they reached home, Victor arriving about 10 minuets later, the twins coming to greet him (and a slower Makkachin), Mika remembering like a good little girl to not run, but she did walk very quickly, the both of them hugging their papa around his legs; Victor picked them up in each arm, that always drew a happy squeal from the twins.

“Hello, hello my darlings, my darlings,” Victor nuzzled his babies and they nuzzled him back, “Where is your mother?” he asked setting them down.

“Momma’s constitution is down,” said Mila.

“Wait, what?”

“But he’s making a quick dinner,” Mika piped, “FISH STICKS 8D!!!”

“Okay, do you two have any homework?”

“No.”

“Nope.”

“Okay then go play until dinner, take Makkachin with you.”

“Weeeeee X3” the twins went off to their room with Makkachin as Victor went to go find Yuuri in the kitchen.

“Hey there, you alright?”

Yuuri stopped breading the fish sticks to wrap his arms around his husband and share in a kiss,

“Goodness you look _beat,”_ said Victor with an air of worry, “I can finish up here, go rest.”

Yuuri kept his arms around Victor, shaking his head, “I need the distraction,” said Yuuri, “Because guesssss, whaaaaaat.”

“What?”

“Our daughters, apparently, have some idea of what sex and debauchery and orgasms are, and quite possibly got wind of such intel by witnessing an active affair involving two teachers at their school.”

Victor blinked with an incredulous stare, _“….Come again?”_

“Our five year old daughters Mika, and Mila know, at least in theory, about what unyielding sexual rumpuses are, and are witnessing an affair involving two teachers at their school.”

Victor blinked, “………….Wow. Woooooow. Um…..Suddenly Baba Yaga isn’t so bad” –

 _“Victor I swear to god”_ – Yuuri turned back to breading the fish sticks –

“Seriously let me finish up dinner,” said Victor, “I can only imagine what the car ride was like” –

“Oh I should have recorded it,” said Yuuri, “Also baby, we need to tone down the butt pinching, they see us, _they know.”_

Victor’s eyes went wide, “Oh...”

“So yeah, other than that their day was pretty typical, they can tell you about it at dinner, but there’s some pictures Mila drew that you should see, in _speaking_ of Baba Yaga…”

“Oh?”

“Over there, on the table.”

Victor picked up the paper, inspecting his kid’s very colorful work.

“I don’t see it as ‘unsettling’, do you? All she added was extra limbs, she thinks Baba Yaga is like a spider.”

“A very sad spider. It’s actually kinda impressive if you ask me, and creative.”

“Yeah, it was part of a story, the ending was Baba Yaga happy with flowers, but she didn’t get that far because the teacher stopped her.”

“They tend to do that, oh my goodness is this a tooting dog?!”

“I know right?” Yuuri smiled, “Our sassy little girl, she drew that after her teacher told her to stop with the Baba Yaga” –

“This is getting framed.”

“Mika got a star today, but then lost it because the teacher caught her talking while she was talking, but you know Victor, I think she’s getting teased about her hair.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” said Victor, “I’ll call and give the teacher a heads up, I remember getting teased for my hair and I’ll talk with Mika.”

“And here I thought this school would be _good”_ –

“Kids can be cruel anywhere Yuuri” –

“I mean the _staff,_ I already sense the profiles they’re placing on our kids, they excuse a bit of sass from Mila because of her good behavior, but they pin Mika every chance they get because of how outgoing she is. I don’t want them to smash her spirit.”

“That’s why we tell them they can express themselves freely at home,” said Victor, “I see it too, but she does have to learn to settle down when it’s expected of her.”

“Yes, she does, I just don’t want them to tip her over an edge” –

“I’ll talk with her and see what’s going on,” said Victor, “You need any help finishing up?”

“No, just with clean up.”

“Alright, hopefully it’s just Mika exaggerating, but I’ll talk with her and see what’s up.”

“And I’m going to give the school a little chat and see why having a full blown affair between staff members in front of our kids is acceptable.”

 

***

 

Yuuri had just let his dance class take their first break when his phone rang,

“Mr. Katsuki?”

“Speaking, how can I help you?”

“Oh this is Mrs. Molayne from Wittle-Lowe Elementary. There has been an incident with your daughter Mika, she’s fine, she’s okay, but if at all possible we need you or your husband to come to the school and pick her up” –

 _“What happened?!”_ Yuuri felt the educator tighten up on the other end –

“She had a rather intense emotional episode and it triggered her instincts” –

_“Wha –  her instincts?! But – sh-she’s five!”_

“Yes, yes, it is _very_ rare, but that was how intense it was of what she was feeling, now as I stated before she is fine, but for her safety, and the safety of our students and faculty, she needs to be removed from school grounds until one, she has medical representation under a psychologist to help manage her mood swings thus curving her instincts from possibly flaring up again, or two, she is under medication to sedate her instincts from even kicking in……Mr. Katsuki?” –

 _“I’ll be right over” –_ Yuuri hung up the phone, there were too many emotions pulling in him every which way, he called out to Minako as he hurriedly pulled his things together, “MINAKO! I’m sorry, I have to go, I have an emergency, I need to go pick up Mika” –

“Oh my – is she okay?!”

“No, I’m not sure if I’ll be in tomorrow either, but these people won’t let my daughter back in school until her _instincts_ are curved” –

_“Instincts?! She’s five!”_

_“That’s what I said,”_ Yuuri dashed to his car, running past some of his very bewildered students, they called out to him, but he just redirected them to go to Minako before he hopped in his car and sped off. As he drove, he got a call from Victor that rang through the car radio, Yuuri pushed a button on the steering wheel to answer it, “Did you get a call from the school?”

“Yes, I’m going to meet you over there, Mika is okay” –

“They want to see instincts? _I will fucking show them instincts” –_

“Yuuri you’re driving, please focus on that” –

 _“No-no,_ don’t worry about me, did they tell you what happened? I didn’t, have, anymore time to listen to her stuck-up snot-nose voice” –

“Honestly I didn’t get very far myself because I can’t believe it was her instincts that flared up either, I mean, they don’t even kick in till _puberty” –_

“Well she said it was ‘very rare’ that it happens, but it just so happens to the outgoing child with shiny hair, right, _right,_ _my god Victor,_ if Mika was starting to feel like an ‘other’ then, what will she think now?! _They’re probably holding her in that cold office room” –_

“Don’t worry, we’re going to sort this out” –

“They have cameras in the classroom, I want to see the recordings and find out what really happened because I don’t buy this bullshit for a second, _not one second” –_

 

***

 

“Momma….am I a bad person?”

“No baby, no you are not.”

Yuuri was driving Mika to the doctor, a child psychologist more specifically. Yuuri side glanced his daughter and saw she was crying.

_“They won’t let me back in school, I didn’t mean it” –_

“Baby, I want you to listen to me very carefully okay?” it was taking everything in Yuuri’s power to one, drive the car, and two, not break down in front of his kid –

_“I don’t want to go to this doctor, they’re for crazy people” –_

“Who told you that?”

_“Everyone” –_

Yuuri knows that ‘everyone’ in Mika’s dictionary means at least more than one –

“Not ‘everyone’ told you that Mika, did I tell you that?”

“No”-

“Did your father tell you that?”

“No” –

“Mila?”

“No” –

“Then not ‘everyone’ told you that, this doctor, a psychologist (apparently a very scary word for Mika), all they’re going to do just take a look see what you’ve been feeling and see if, _if,_ there is something there inside you that we need to give just _a little_ more care to, that’s all. This is _nothing bad,_ nothing bad _at all,_ like how you go see Dr. Shouma when you’re sick, that is what this is for” –

 _“But I’m not sick momma”_ – this was gutting Yuuri, but he held himself together, _“Please, I don’t want to go! Everyone is going to think I’m a crazy person now, they’re going to call me names and I can’t do anything” –_

_“You tell the teacher an” –_

_“I do! Nobody likes me, nobody likes me because I have shiny hair, I want Baba Yaga to take me away!”_

And that broke Yuuri’s heart. It was only seconds, but each beat of his shattered remnants was a moment in time that would never be forgotten. As his daughter cried thick, stinging hot tears, Yuuri gathered himself in the crux of a turning point in his child’s short life.

“Mika, listen to me. Are you listening? Okay. Mommy doesn’t want Baba Yaga, _or anything else,_ to ever take you away….Mommy is, _I’m, so sorry,_ that you even _feel_ Baba Yaga _should”_ – Yuuri swallowed to compose himself, “These people that tease you, about your hair, _I am so sorry that I wasn’t listening hard enough sooner –_ and you know what Mika? They’re _jealous_ because of your shiny hair. You know papa is famous, _famous_ and he has shiny hair? My baby you have so much of papa in you, _they are so jealous of you_ and want to make you feel bad – and I want to march over there and tell them everything wrong that’s going on, and momma is, believe me, going to have chat with your teacher to get this under control – because I will not let my baby be bullied like this – and you’re the one that gets pushed out of class, out of school because they upset you so much. No, nah-ah, that is not right, and I’m going to let them know that.”

“Do I still have to go to the doctor?”

“Yes. But this is _nothing bad,_ listen to me Mika, this is _nothing bad._ You’re _not_ a bad person, and you will not _be_ a bad person should there be something there inside you that needs just a little more care….You know, I have something inside that can hurt so much it makes me sick, and it is, it really is something that needs a little more care.”

“You have something…?”

Yuuri swallowed, “Yes, yes I do, and I’ve had it for a long, long time” –

“…Is that why you cry?”

“Everyone cries,” Yuuri was tearing up right now, “Some cry a little more than others, some, a lot, like a lot _, a lot,_ but, it’s the _reason_ for the crying, it’s what you’re _feeling,_ it’s what, you have been feeling that can give clues that the crying could be signaling that there’s a little more care that person needs, and I, _am_ someone who _does_ need a little more care. But you see mommy goes to work, and mommy cooks, and I clean, and I play with you and Mila” –

“And with papa!”

“Yes, and with papa. Your father helps me soooo much in caring for myself. And now you’re going to have _all of us_ to care for you...” Yuuri swallowed the lump in his throat down, _“We love you sooooo much Mika,_ so much, _so, so, so, so, so, very much_ – and this doctor, is just going to help us find out what we need to do to help you be” –

“The best Mika I can be.”

“Yes baby, and your father and I are going to take care of the school stuff, don’t you worry, don’t you worry about _a thing.”_

“Okay mommy.”

Meanwhile Victor had finished his demonstrations for his class, and after calling out their rotations to perform, he slipped away to follow up with Yuuri on how things were going. Yuuri didn’t answer his phone so that meant they had to still be talking with the psychologist; Victor sent a couple of text messages and hoped for good news. He rubbed his face, he had wanted to be there, he so, so, so wanted to be with Mika and Yuuri during this very scary time, but he knew this was also very important momma-daughter time – not that he couldn’t be there and be a part of that – but he also needed to be on stand-by for Mila who has been way, _way_ too quiet since Mika got “momentarily reprieved from school doctrine.”

Bullshit she was suspended for defending herself. That and someone doesn’t know what “reprieve” means. Pfft. Maybe they do, you know what, maybe they do. Sassy.

Victor’s cell rang, and that stupid thing flopped all over his hands till he caught it in a death grip and looked and the screen – ice dumped in Victor’s stomach, it was the twins’ school calling again, he answered it quickly –

“Hello?”

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Speaking.” _*Please god, please* –_

“We’ve had a minor incident involving Mila today, she’s fine, she’s fine, the poor dear just had a meltdown” –

_“What happened?!”_

“She was helping the teacher pass out papers and she accidentally passed out the wrong one to one of her classmates, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand” –

“She freaked.”

“She freaked,” the teaching aide sighed, “She was screaming and crying about Baba Yaga,” Victor’s gut became the arctic tundra, “Oh myyy, I remember when my parents told me that one! I was up for weeks on end! I understand Mika would need a helping hand in a learning curve, but we’ve reassured Mila that she is a good, good little girl and that Baba Yaga wouldn’t even think twice about! And this will just melt your heart, but she told us she was trying to be extra good so she could give Mika some of her goodness because she doesn’t want to lose her sister” – that didn’t warm Victor’s heart, it smashed it into a million pieces. “She is such a doll. Anywho, she is settled down now and doing just fine, but I just wanted to let you know she’s gonna need a little extra love this evening, I called your husband right before I called you, but they didn’t pick up, so I left a voicemail, I know Yuuri is probably going to come down to the school as soon as he gets it, so if you could catch your husband before his nerves wreak havoc on him, and us, that’d be great! You have a great day, Mr. Nikiforov!”

“You, as well.”

“Bye-bye~!”

“Bye.” Victor sunk down on the railings, knocking his head against the siding as Yakov walked by,

“In the doghouse again, Vitya?”

Victor groaned. He sat up, what remained of his tattered heart sloshing around in his chest like pieces of broken glass. “I am completely _failing_ my family.”

“Oh I sincerely doubt…….”

“…….”

“……….”

_“Yakov” –_

“Listen, every parent makes mistakes Vitya, Mika and Mila are tough little girls, my god they were born at 25 weeks! And look at them now. They’re thriving” –

“Well we’re having a bit of a trouble spot right now, they won’t even let Mika back in school unless she’s on meds or has clearance from a psychologist, and I just got a call from them that Mila had a meltdown because she’s so worried about Mika….”

Yakov took a seat next to Victor. “You know, my parents threw me out of the house, all day, during winter – because my instincts were running wild and I couldn’t get them under control, I didn’t know what was going on, and my parents told me ‘if you’re going to act like an animal, then you’re going to live like one’ and out I went. They didn’t see _what_ my problem was, just that I _had_ a problem, and left me to figure it out, and when it was all said and done, I figured out my parents were _assholes_ at the ripe age of 45.” Yakov looked to Victor, “You and Yuuri are amazing parents, those children are _so lucky_ to have you two to really see what they need.”

“….Thanks Yakov.”

“Now go back to teaching your class, I’m done covering for you.”

 

***

 

When Victor was 6, he learned that nights are when you’re at you are most defenseless, Yuuri learned at four, and now their children at five, possibly younger, possibly when they were just figuring out the shadows in their room; you don’t hide from the monsters during the day. At least not yet.

Something on the edge of his sleep woke Victor up. Typically he’s excellent at picking up even the slightest of sounds in regards to protecting his family, but today he was so exhausted. Mila was quiet before, but now, she was a ghost. There was no Hurricane Mila, this was The Big Freeze. Victor talked to her the entire ride home, trying to assuage her fears, but she just stared straight forward with wide, empty, black eyes; her eyes were darker than Yuuri’s.

“Can you give me a sign you’re okay baby?”

Mila held a thumbs up, and that was it.

The couple rotates on the house chores and cleaning, but even then Victor was drained, not physically, but emotionally, and thus draining what his body was capable of. The ice kicked him around like a rag doll – he held himself together for his class, but that was it; this weekend’s exhibition? Forget about it. Victor had other plans, he must take care of his family.

Victor pushed himself up from bed, he knows that sound, someone is crying, and Yuuri is absent from his side. Quietly he slipped out of bed, the floor not even creaking with his exceptional balance as he glided across and out of their room in search of the source.

Victor felt like he was two parents in one, taking care of his frightened children during the day, and a destroyed Yuuri at night. He was exhausted, but he wasn’t going to let the monsters win.

Yuuri was by Mika’s side as much as he could be so he could walk Mika through this, “process…” She was cleared to go back to school and would return on Monday, she now had to take a pill, once a day, for six months, and will be “re-evaluated” upon the prescriptions’ end.

Yuuri showed Mika what he himself takes to help him manages his disorders, and Mika asked him why he hid it. Yuuri simply responded that he did all his care in the morning before the kids got up, and at night when they had already been put to bed, but now, Yuuri included Mika in his care routine to show his baby girl that now _for her,_ this was just a part of getting ready for the day, a new bit in the routine.

Victor followed the sniffles to the living room, he heard humming, a song, and saw in the shade of moonlight, Yuuri holding Mika and Mila, humming to them as he rocked on their large recliner; Makkachin laying down near them.

Victor purposely let the floor squeak to alert Yuuri of his presence if his scent hadn’t already given him away (given that Yuuri’s attention was completely on his children, there still was a chance of scaring him). Yuuri looked up and Victor waved, beckoning if he could come near, Yuuri’s eye cue was ‘of course, come here.’

Victor did make Makkachin jump a little, but the sleepy dog went back to their post as soon as Victor was by Yuuri; the twins having already fallen back asleep. Carefully, Victor plucked Mika from Yuuri and cradled her as Yuuri held Mila; Victor thanking himself for investing in a dual seat recliner.

Yuuri and Victor nuzzled, Yuuri didn’t wake up Victor because he knew he had been so tired and wanted him to rest, but no matter how worn Victor was, he would always, _always_ be there for his loved ones. After spending several precious tender moments, the couple got up, put their sleeping children back to bed and retired to their room; Makkachin stayed with the kids in sleeping on the rug in their bedroom.

Victor held Yuuri close as a wave of pain rose and fell within him, and intertwined with one another, they fell asleep.

 

***

 

Mika’s legs were swinging in her seat, her eyes bright and bubbly watching the new scenery passing by on the car trip, “Why did we pack so much stuff this morning? Why did we dress with bathing suits? Why does Makkachin have a collar on? Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise baby~” said Victor.

“Have we been there?”

Yuuri turned back smiling, “It’s a place we haven’t to before.”

Mila was very interested in the new scenery as well; her eyes not open wide in fear, but wonder, a much welcomed change; Makkachin was resting his head in her lap.

“But where are we going?”

“It’s a surpriiiiiise~”

“Can I have a hint?”

“Hmmmmm, it’s near where Ariel lives~”

That made Mila’s eyes twinkle, “The beach,” she said.

“The beach!” Victor piped.

“THE BEACH?!” Mika screeched.

“Yes, the beach baby,” Yuuri smiled –

“THE BEEEEAAAACH 8D!!!!!!!!”

When the palm trees came into view, Mika was bouncing up and down, and when the sea itself came into view, she was all but about ready to rocket off into space – even Makkachin was wagging his tail, he knows that sea wind smell –

 _“Stay by mommy, stay by mommy”_ – Yuuri and Victor unloaded their ice chest and chairs from the back, the beach management had umbrellas out there already, but you were on your own for nearly everything else.

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND 8D!!!!”

“There is a lot of sand,” said Mila, “And water” –

“It’s smelly! It’s a good smell and it’s smellyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ Oooh ouch, the sand is hot!”

“Yes, the sand can get very hot, but it’s cooler near the water,” said Victor, “Come, come on girls!”

_“Don’t run ahead, stay by mommy” –_

Makkachin herded the girls to stay close to Yuuri (even he had on little puppy booties, at least till they were clear of the hot sand).

As their parents set up everything, Mika and Mila were entranced by their surroundings, the sound of the waves, the gulls, the other people, the sound of the sand crunching under their sandals, the sand really was cooler by the water, and the wind was always blowing!

“Okay, I think that about does it,” said Victor, making sure their chairs were (somewhat) anchored. “Time for sunscreen lotion!” It helped their kids were so entranced by everything as Yuuri and Victor applied the sunscreen to them.

“Papa why is it so windy?”

“That’s the sea breeze baby, it’s almost always blowing.”

“Oooooooooh~” Mika stuck her tongue out, “It’s salty.”

“Alrighty my darlings listen up,” said Yuuri flattening out their beach blanket a bit more, Mika and Mila taking a seat with their parents, “When we go for our walk you must remember that we are sharing space with nature and the animals that live here” –

“Like the gulls?”

“Like the gulls yes, and you may also see a bunch of fish, and crabs” –

“Like Sebastian :3”

“Yes, but they won’t be too inclined to sing unfortunately, we need to give them their space because they could become a little nervous and bite or pinch, so if you see a little critter, just wave hello to them.”

“Okay mommy X3”

“You have your little buckets?”

“YES!”

“Okay, let’s go shell hunting!”

Victor made sure his phone was up to par on being beach proofed (it had been so long since his last trip), because he didn’t want to miss a single precious moment of his kids waddling through the water in their little dress bathing suits with bright eyes and wide, wide smiles – even Mila was nothing but a bouncing ball of joyful energy!

Mila bounced up to Victor, “Papa! Papa look, look as this shell, it’s all spirals!”

“Oh it’s beautiful! Put it in your bucket now.”

“Mh~” and Mila bounced off, it’s the most energetic Victor had ever seen her.

He and Yuuri (and Makkachin) were flanking their kids, letting them explore, but having a safety net of either parent near them. Mika suddenly screeched out, but it was a screech of joy, she was holding up a white flat shell –

“I FOUND A SAND DOLLAR!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8D!!!”

An intact one too!

“I’M RICH >8D!!”

After shell collecting and a few exciting fish sightings, they returned to their beach spot, and Yuuri and Victor finally tossed off their wispy beach apparel, leaving just their swimming trunks on –

“ARE WE GOING INTO THE WATER NOW!? 8D!!!!!!”

“Yes, but first, come here, you need to put on your little floaties.”

Makkachin was taking a rest under the umbrella on the beach towel, Victor had placed sunglasses on him and took so many pictures to post on Facebook. “The only smell here is the beach!” he captioned.

After getting their kids prepped (they could hardly move honestly), Victor took Mika’s hand, and Yuuri took Mila’s and they began wading deeper into the water; both parents had a beach floatie hooked to their trunks by a wire (a unicorn for Mika, a Lisa Frank Swan for Mila)

“The waves are pushing me!” said Mika, “RAWR! RAWRRRRRRR!”

“They’re going to start to get bigger now, hang on!”

“WEEEEE X3!!!”

Yuuri and Victor lifted their kids over the rising waves – “Here comes another one, arms up! Arms up! Like you’re jumping up!”

“WEEEEEEEEEE 8D!” Mika and Mila laughing they where lifted up and over.

“Ooooh, here comes a big one!”

“Jump! Jump my baby!”

But this time as Yuuri and Victor lifted them, they partially threw Mika and Mila up making them squeal and laugh in happy surprise, catching them after both parents were totally drenched.

“Mommy your hair is all wet,” Mila giggled.

“Yeah, so is papa’s,” Yuuri smiled.

Victor shook himself like a dog, Mika imitating him. The water here was just above Yuuri and Victor’s waist, but that was over the heads of their children. They placed Mika and Mila in their beach floaties and began towing them around, letting their kids splash about and kick.

“Mommy, how come the waves here aren’t as big?”

“We’re a bit closer to the ocean, the closer we are to the beach, the waves will curl up and crash down, look, look see that? Watch it.”

Mila watched the infant wave roll towards them, she watched it roll under her (through Yuuri, Yuuri bouncing up with it) and watched it curl and crash on the beach; Yuuri all the while watching his child learn more about the world around her, her eyes open in amazement.

“PAPA SPLASH MOMMA 8D!!”

“Oh no, papa likes sleeping in bed next to momma.”

They let their kids swim for a bit, Mika being the little motor boat she is swimming laps around Victor, while Mila took a much more leisurely style, dog paddling next to Yuuri.

“You ready to go back up?”

Mila nodded and Yuuri lifted her back onto her beach floatie. Yuuri towed Mila back to shore, but Mika opted to swim and splash and slosh all the way back, dripping all over the place – “Wait, wait, let me dry you off before going back on the blanket, come here, come here” –

Mila stayed still as Yuuri dried her off, but Mika was trying a new spin cycle with Victor, she spinning around as Victor tried to dry her, the both of them laughing and giggling, and it warmed Yuuri’s heart like nothing else in the world.

Towards midday, the family ate their lunch, reapplied more sunscreen, and Mika and Mila (Makkachin joining them) were let loose to play in the sand and dig and make mud castles, ditches, and water mazes near the breaking waves as Yuuri and Victor rested on their chairs under the umbrella, the couple holding hands, watching their kids enjoy the world around them.

Yuuri was almost starting to doze off as Victor rubbed his thumb along Yuuri’s knuckles. “This is just perfect Vitya,” said Yuuri, “This is exactly what we needed, to re-shape, re-focus, and re-center,” Yuuri looked over to him, Victor looking to him, “you’re a wonderful father.”

Victor smiled, he brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissed it, “Well tonight, I hope I can be just as great a husband~”

“You are, every day. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, moya lyubov.”

The couple leaned over and kissed.

“I know this hasn’t been easy for you,” said Victor, “But see how we get through it?”

“Yes,” said Yuuri, taking a deep breath, “Look at them. They’re having the time of their lives.”

Mika was chasing Mila now, the both of them jumping and giggling, but then Mila tripped over one of the water mazes and face planted on the sand, a wave washing promptly over her – Yuuri sat up, but Mila pushed herself up and shook the seaweed out of her hair, she and Mika laughing together as Mika helped her up and off they went again.

Yuuri dropped back in his chair with a sigh of relief.

“I’m proud of you Yuuri,” said Victor.

“Pbbbbth.”

“Our babies are strong.”

“Yes, yes they are.”

“They’re smiling, they’re laughing.”

“They’re laughing.” Although one sight was rarer than the other, it was always special, _special,_ to see their girls so happy. The twins started digging in the sand again, and Yuuri was getting closer and closer to falling asleep.

“I’ll watch them my love, take a nap, I’m right here.”

Yuuri hummed, and just as he about to fall asleep when he heard Mika scream – both parents jumped up – Mika was waving her hand around with a little crab pinching the end of it –

 _“Sebastian, no! NO!”_ Mila touted – she was trying pull it off, but the crab was threatening her with the other pincher –

“SEBASTIAN YOU’RE HURTING ME BUT I LOVE YOU ;;;;;;O;;;;;;!”

Makkachin was snapping at the crab but Mika was floundering out like a fish out of water, Yuuri scooped her right up, and in a well placed flick to the shell, Victor knocked the crab off and caught it, holding it where it couldn’t pinch him.

 _“Baby let me see, let me see,”_ amazingly the skin wasn’t broken, but there were red marks where the crab pinched her, “Oh you’re going to be okay baby,” Yuuri massaged her little finger and gave it a kiss as Mika quickly sniffed up her tears.

“Papa don’t kill it!” Mila pleaded.

“I’m not baby, we’ll get Mika patched up and then we’ll help Mr. Crab” –

“Sebastian.”

“Sebastian, to a safer spot.”

“I forgive you Sebastian ;n;” Mika wibbled as Yuuri placed ointment on her finger and wrapped it, “You were just scared, it’s okay” –

“Baby no, don’t get close, remember the animals can get scared.”

“Okay ;n;”

“Alright let’s bid Sebastian off now.”

The family gathered at the water’s edge and Victor set the crab down, nudging it off into the waves, Mika and Mila watching intently, “Look, look,” said Victor, “Look how it swims!”

“Oooooh!”

“Little paddles! Little paddles on its butt!”

“Bye bye Sebastian!”

“Farewell Sebastian.”

Victor just glared at it, _*Later you little shit, bitch ass crab, pinching my sweet baby girl ene.*_

But then came a big wave and that little fucker made a bee-line right back at them – the girls squealed, Victor picked up Mika, Yuuri picked up Mila, Mika wiggling like a worm in Victor’s hands and slowing his reaction time, giving the crab all the time it needed to clamp down with its big claw on Victor’s toe – _“YARIEGHFRIYEIGH” –_ Victor came hopping back on the shore on one leg –

“Papa Sebastian got turned around!”

Victor set his daughter down and flicked the crab off, grabbing it yet again to where it couldn’t pinch him –

“He didn’t mean it! He’s confused!”

“Well I’m going to help him get back on course, I’m sending him back to the ocean on the Victor Airbus Express!” and Victor chucked the crab to ocean, but then a gull snatched it up in mid-air.

Victor: ಠ__ಠ

Yuuri: ಠ__ಠ

Mika dropped to her knees flinging her arms up, _“SEBAAAAAAAASTIAAAAAAAAAAN ;;;O;;;;!!!!!”_

“Life is a perpetual consumption of dominance,” said Mila in a dark tone.

Makkachin whined.

“Well he is in crab heaven now,” said Victor with a hand on his head.

“Circle of life,” said Yuuri. Both parents sighed.

The parents took another walk with their kids and Makkachin along the beach, collecting some more shells and seeing more wildlife (from a respectable distance). Yuuri spotted a gull nest with babies, again having Mika and Mila look on in wonder, and Victor spotted another damn crab, but this time Mrs. Sebastian made it into the ocean safely and everyone cheered. All in all the beach trip was a huge success (minus poor Sebastian!). On the way home, they stopped to get ice cream and by the time the kids were finished with their cones, they were passed out in their seats, Makkachin sleeping with his head on Mila.

Driving back home, the loving couple sat in comfortable silence, pitching glances to their sleeping treasures in the back. This was something their kids were going to have forever, their first beach trip with their momma and papa and Makkachin, a much needed offset to all the turmoil last week; this was reprieve for their hearts.

The kids would only get older, and Makkachin wasn’t getting any younger. Alas, there was another heartache approaching on the horizon that poor Sebastian’s fate alluded to.

“You think you got another decade in you boy?” said Victor.

Makkachin barely flicked his ear in response. Victor sighed through his nose, Yuuri rubbed his shoulder. Even if they can see it coming a million miles away, it was going to hurt….But for all the pain….Yuuri knew, knew, in his heart of hearts that they would continue to make good memories…..

Their kids were going to be okay. They were. They really were. It wouldn’t stop the voices in his head from trying to push him into submission, but at the end of the day, he could keep the faith that no matter what form Baba Yaga took, his kids would be able to fight back.

“Yuuri, I think it’s time.”

“Hm?”

“It’s time to watch….”

“Oh no Victorrrrrrrrrr” –

“Bambi.”

“Oh, for a second I thought you were going to say Marley and Me.”

“Oh _heck no.”_

But they would, just to help explain…things…. Yuuri and Victor held hands the rest of the trip home as the sun set.

“They’ll be alright,” said Yuuri.

 _“We_ _all_ will be alright,” Victor said warmly, Yuuri smiling back just as much. Driving past the beautiful nightlights, the stars up above twinkled in agreement as the night settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like writing to help settle some feels out =w=b Also
> 
> >>
> 
> <<
> 
> ......
> 
> About that "other" A/B/O fic series I was writing....Do I regret deleting it - YES, A WHOLE LOT, and no, because, reasons, and I am still reworking it and am pleased with how the new version is turning out and I hope it'll be just as entertaining as before. I don't have a time estimation when it'll be ready because I really, really want it to be the best it can be. The two kids here Mika and Mila are the babies Victor and Yuuri will have in that series and I just wanted to get a little independent family romp out now in the mean time =w=b

**Author's Note:**

> Story time, when I was a little girl, I had that fear of the T-1000 hiding in checker panels because I watched the FULL Terminator 2 movie when I was the tender age of NOT OLD ENOUGH, and checker floors would send me into a cold sweat, and my mom really did stomp around on checker floors to show me there wasn't any T-1000 hiding waiting to stab my guts out (drawing many, MANY an odd glance from other people well poo-poo on them T-1000 had to be shown who is boss). Even though I saw the fucker melt, that was scary as hell too >3>;; that sound man, that soooooound it maaaade >3<;;
> 
> Still Terminator 2 is like one of my favorite films of all time =w=b 
> 
> There are pleeeeenty of other things to be afraid of owo;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
